Tournament of Heroines
by Fire and Ice equals Slush
Summary: The Master of Games holds a new tournament for heroines. Meet contestants Starfire, Raven, Terra, Lilith Clay, Batgirl, Wondergirl, Jinx, and Aquagirl. Will bitter dorm rivalries become catfights? Will the GameMaster regret holding tournaments for women?
1. Of heroines and bishie plushies

Well, I absolutely love the show Teen Titans, especially the girls in Teen Titans. So when I watched the "Tournament of Heroes" episode and they cut it off right before the Tournament of Heroines I said, "What!?!?!?!?!" So I decided finishing it off, I know like three other people did it too, but please review. All of these contenders are actual titans courtesy of the titanstower website. Terra's not dead because it takes place before "Betrayal." And for plot purposes she's not evil. Jinx is sort of like the Gizmo substitute, but she's the only bad girl (give or take a Terra). And all the other girls are real comic book titans, but I might have modified them a little (a lot in the animated series are). Lilith is cool, Wonder Girl's a perfectionist, Aquagirl's Aqualad crazy, Batgirl's undecided (you can give suggestions), and the Master of Games is hairier than ever, and I don't own Teen Titans or anything comic book related or anything at all of this story! So, let the games begin!

**Chapter 1 Of heroines and bishie plushies **…………………………

"And welcome to the tournament of heroines!"

Starfire looked around. She was no longer in the T-Tower. She was in a grand looking room with Raven and some other unfamiliar faces.

"Uh, Raven….I have a bad feeling about this."

"No kidding, take it from a girl with sixth sense," said a redheaded girl standing in the corner of the room.

"Where have you taken us!?!" Raven thundered not feeling "welcome" at all.

"Relax Raven of Azarath. This is the tournament of heroines. I have chosen you all being the best of the female heroes in this galaxy to test your own limits."

"Sounds kinda fishy to me," retorted a girl with an outfit that looked like a more girly version of Aqualad's.

"I am the Master of Games. But, if you find me inhospitable, why don't you go around an introduce yourselves?"

Starfire eager to be polite looked around.

She spotted a familiar blonde girl.

"Terra?"

"Starfire?"

"Oh Terra! It is great to see you!" Starfire beamed.

"Um…I was only on vacation for a few days. I will be expecting more after this is over you know," Terra winced.

Starfire flew over to hug Terra. If "hugging" was an anaconda's favorite past time.

Raven glanced at the same redhead in the dark corner who raised her eyebrow.

"She's socially psycho," Raven explained. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Lilith Clay," she smiled. "So long as you don't hug me," she added extending her hands with nails polish fire cracker red.

"Don't expect any," Raven replied shaking Lilith's hand. "I'm Raven."

"Oh, I already know who you are," replied Lilith. "You're one of those Teen Titans. I saw you guys on the news at the disco I work at."

A very pretty girl with midnight black hair and a red, blue, and yellow suit with stars everywhere walked up to them.

"I'm Donna Troy, but everyone calls me Wonder Girl. I'm super fast, super strong, and super popular," she smiled.

"..and super stupid," Lilith smiled narrowing her eyes.

Raven couldn't resist giggling a little bit.

While Wonder Girl fumed, another girl bounced over.

"I'm sure Aqualad told you all about me. I'm his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend!?!?!" Starfire stammered.

Several other girls in the room screamed and some fainted, but Lilith just smiled.

"I know you, and you're so not his girlfriend. You're that princess that got court orders from the Council of Atlantis to say away from Aqualad. Those who know you call you…" Lilith stopped and formed her hands to signify a big square neon sign. "Aquagirl the mermaid Aqualad stalker," Lilith announced.

Aquagirl was not happy.

Lilith stopped and turned.

"Batgirl, right?"

A blonde girl with a dark suit fitting tightly around her figure looked up and smiled.

"Who'd you expect, a Powerpuff Girl?"

Lilith smiled.

"A stalker I can breathe in the same room with."

Batgirl narrowed her eyes.

Lilith laughed.

"That's Ok; I'm a big fan of your work. And no one in the world resists Robin-like bishies," Lilith answered.

At the word of "Robin" Batgirl smiled.

Starfire leaned over to Raven.

"Raven," Starfire whispered. "What is this 'stalking' she keeps speaking of? And what are 'bishies,' and why does she speak of Robin?"

"'Bishies' comes from the Japanese word 'bishounen.' Raven answered.

"As for what that and 'stalking' means…" Raven hesitated.

"Tell you what, why don't I tell you some other time?" Raven added quickly.

Terra turned and saw Jinx who seemed quite embarrassed like as in walking into the wrong bathroom or such.

"Uh..heh, heh, heh?" Jinx said nervously.

The Master of Games glanced at a watch on his wrist.

"Ok, times up! Into the dorms you go!" he said pushing all the women into the rooms across the hall.

When everyone was gone he sat down on the floor with the lights out.

"Now, to talk to myself about my plans and such in an evil like manner as if the dangerous heroines were miles away!" he smiled.

"Muahahahaha-"

The lights flicked on and all the girls were standing around him in silky pajamas and braids.

"Uk..Erk," the Game Master choked nervously.

"Hey Lame Master!" Lilith said. "Wonder butt won't thrift for the bigger room."

"Yeah, and I want a room next to the shower!" Aquagirl screamed.

"And there's no way you'll get me near Terra's room, she snores!" Raven added.

"I do not!" Terra yelled.

"Batgirl stole my hairclip!"

"Jinx's room now smells like hair jell!"

"But, I need room for my Aqualad plushies!!!"

"Plushie fight!" someone yelled.

Then, the Game Master was pelted by various bishie plushies in the ever so hair raising, super powered bishie plushie show down.

He crawled out of the mayhem quietly into his own room and lay there for a few minutes.

"Why…why heroines?" he wailed.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"You use the tooth paste with the minty swirls?"

"Yep."

"No kidding, I use that too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's amazing how much we have in common."

Raven and Lilith laughed in the bathroom in between their two rooms across Starfire and Terra's, Wonder Girl and Aquagirl's, and Jinx and Batgirl's.

Their shadows silhouetted on the linoleum floor as they talked about many things but vowed to refrain from talking about their powers as a surprise for tomorrows tournament.

"So that's my story, I'm looking for my parents and I traveled to New York."

"Wow, I know my parents, but my mom is in another dimension, and my father is a control freak demon who manifested himself into the form of my anger whom is constantly trying to take over me and rule the universe."

"I'll call it parental bonding," Lilith summed it up.

"I call it schizophrenia," Raven included.

They both laughed and walked over to their doors.

Lilith suddenly stopped and looked like she was about to keel over.

"What's a matter!?" Raven said worried. "Do you need insulin or something?"

Lilith got up and glared at the door to their rooms.

"I've just got a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"Yeah, I know we promised not to talk about our powers, but well one of mine are sixth sense," Lilith answered in relief to get it off her chest.

"So you got a promotion of some sort?"

"Some sort."

"Are we in danger?"

"I don't know," Lilith admitted. "But I have a feeling there is something in our room that's going to surprise us," Lilith said suddenly very quietly.

Raven glowed as her dark energy surrounded her hands.

She brought them back in a stance position ready for anything to come out of the door.

"You know what I always say…I don't do fear."

Lilith glanced at the doorknob unsure.

"You can get out of the way," Raven suggested. "Just stand in the back of the door and open it."

Lilith nodded and placed her back to the wall.

"Ready? One…two…three!" she screamed.

"Azarath Metrenome Zin-" Raven stopped short and gasped.

"What is it?" Lilith said in a curdled position covering her head and closing her eyes.

"You don't want to know….."

"Just hit me."

"Alright, revenge has a name and it's teepee."

Lilith turned to look into their rooms which were covered head to toe by toilet paper.

In graffiti there was writing, "Extreme Room Makeover –courtesy of Girls Wonder and Aqua," and added was an Aqualad plushie tied to the chandelier.

Raven and Lilith looked around the room, teeth clenched, and both were creating a very large aura emitting from them.

"This….means…war."

……………………………………………………….

Please review while refraining from cussing. I accept flames and praises alike! And if you can tell me anything to help me with my plot that hasn't been done already, that will be great. But I already decided who is against who! But who you want winning or losing, I generally have no idea, so in your review please post who you will be sponsoring whether Terra/ Star/Rae or any of the new characters will be nice. So by all means, let the reviews pour in!


	2. A Turn for the Worse

Just so you know, the polls are still open and this chapter is not a fight, yet. So go ahead and sponsor or bash someone on your reviews while the current status is kept in my bio. This chapter, I felt like turning a little toward Raven because she is my favorite character, but believe me every character will have their turn. And I could not help bringing Raven's demon side into the picture. Just for keeps, and because of this I will be changing the story to Action/Adventure because it might go longer than I thought it would. Really, if I wanted it to be 30min. of short and sweetness, it would be boring. BTW, I do not know who Barbara Gordon is, but BatGirl/ Betty Kane/ Flame-Bird all have blonde hair unless she is in a beauty pageant. Speaking of hair…..

**Chapter 2 A Turn for the Worst **

"I say voodoo."

"I don't do voodoo."

"Well, you don't do fear either, look how far that got you…"

"What?"

"Oh never mind, C'mon we have to think up a plan."

After cleaning up all the toilet paper, even though the graffiti remained, Raven and Lilith Clay sat on the beds of their dorm room. Lilith, in her white undershirt and shorts, was pacing on the floor, while Raven, who sleeps in her regular costume minus cloak and belt, sat on the canopy bed fingering through some spell books that, conveniently, were placed in their room.

"C'mon Raven, just give me something I can work with…"

Raven looked up from her book. Why was this so difficult? Books have always given her a feeling of pleasure and have always relaxed her. Why was it so different here?

"You know I'm new at the forging evil-plot things."

Lilith continued pacing.

"That makes two of us, but there's a first time for everything."

Raven still scanned through the book. Of course, revenge was all Lilith's plan, and the use of their mystic advantage was also. Lilith was a bit scary, why was Raven even trusting her? It was not always like her to trust, and they have not even met for a whole day. Raven's thoughts were stopped when Lilith snapped her fingers and yelled.

"I got it!"

Raven leaned over ready for the red-headed girl's answer.

Lilith took a deep breath and collapsed.

"I forgot…."

Raven collapsed on the bed herself. This was soooo difficult.

Lilith sat on the bed next to Raven.

"Wanna go see what the other girls are doing?"

Raven glanced over at the clock.

"Sleeping?" Raven said matter-of-factly.

"Nothing else to do…" Lilith shrugged.

"Sleep?" Raven said.

"Oh come on! Do you really feel like sleeping right now!?!"

"Actually-" Raven started with a yawn.

Raven had no choice, as Lilith jumped out of the bed and with much precision scurried up their balcony. Raven, not feeling like wasting any of her energy, climbed along instead of levitating much to her dismay. They came across the first room where Starfire was sleeping upside-down happily in her bed, and Terra was KO'd on the pillow, her snoring setting off tiny tremors felt all around the building.

The next room came up. Jinx and Batgirl were still up, and Lilith and Raven could hear their conversation.

"Why do you use such cheap stuff?" said Jinx's voice peering toward her room mate Betty Kane aka Bat Girl who drying her hair with the blow dryer.

"This 'cheap stuff' is the most well-loved and highly expensive European products that you can get in California," Betty said with a smirk.

"I owe my title as most beautiful in all the contests to that little bottle right there," she said pointing.

"I'd hate to see what the other contestants looked like," Jinx narrowed her eyes.

"Are you saying that my products are inadequate?" Betty yelled.

Jinx knew better. If she was back at the HIVE academy, Brother Blood would have never let her make meaningless small talk like this. She may look like she was all about her studies, but when it came to hair-care conditioners and sprays, she knew she would win. And she was.

"No, just gaudy…" Jinx said tossing a little fun into the argument.

"If you want to talk 'gaudy,' let's discuss your hair!" Betty laughed.

Jinx walked over to her room mate, eyes closed for dramatic effect.

"I'd like to see how you keep your hair in this radiant tone of pink with two ebony stripes, piled up with no jell."

Betty looked at her wide eyed.

"No hair jell, huh…" she started then smiled.

"Girl, you have got to tell me what you use."  
So they both exited into the parlor/bathroom.

From outside, you could hear the laughter of Raven and Lilith.

"Oh man, that was sweet!" Lilth said wiping a tear.

Raven could not even stop laughing without keeling over.

"Next room, our enemies," Lilith said pointing upward toward the tallest balcony.

Raven nodded quietly as she reached up to the next uneven piece of stone, but before she could catch her balance, the stone became loose and came apart from the building leaving Raven falling backward.

"Raven!" Lilith screamed as she quickly grabbed Raven's hand.

Once their hands touched, dark energy came careening from Raven's hand and jolted into Lilith's own skin. Lilith groaned from the shock and the pain as Raven's energy was somehow being absorbed into Lilith's hand.

Out of pain, she released Raven.

Raven fell, to weak to keep her eyes open and much too weak to levitate. Her energy gone, she fell until she was in the cold, comforting darkness of unconsciousness. She didn't even hear the scream, the lights and shouts. She did not hear the raspy voice of her own incantation. She just slipped into her own mind, as dark energy from an anonymous source clouded around her and shielded her from the crushing gravity.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

In the northernmost bedroom, Wondergirl and Aquagirl were still laughing, slapping hands, and celebrating from their win. Revenge was so sweet.

"You should have seen the look on their faces!" Wondergirl exclaimed.

"We didn't see their faces…." Aquagirl stated.

"I know! That's soooo sad! But I bet they would have been like this-!" Wondergirl said making a surprised/stupid face.

They both laughed a whole lot in high pitched, girly giggles until they heard a scream from outside.

Donna and Tula looked out the window to see a shocked, worn-out Lilith hanging on a few stones from the building.

"Clay! What are you doing here?" Aquagirl yelled.

"R-Raven," Lilith stammered still clutching her hand.

"Oh great! Is she up here, too?" Wondergirl yelled in anger.

"R-Raven! Raven! She fell down there! Get help!" Lilith finally yelled.

"Wha-What?" Aquagirl said.

"Hurry! Someone has to get down there she could be hurt!"

Wonder Girl jumped onto the balcony and commanded Aqua Girl to get help.

With that, she grabbed her golden-twined lasso and lowered the end down to Lilith who looked up.

"No, don't worry about me! Get Raven!"

"I can't just leave you hanging there," Wonder Girl said in a tone indicating that she is having a hard time even offering help to the girl.

"No need," Lilith answered and a second after that she disappeared.

Wonder Girl blinked for a few seconds then gathered up her lasso and flew down. She got down there fast enough to see Raven, looking quite different. Through the dark energy that saved her, it was visible that Raven had four red eyes and a darker expression. The look startled her, as the four-eyed Raven glanced at Wonder Girl, smiled menacingly with a fare-well gesture, and took off as a black bird-looking thingie into the ground. Wonder Girl stood there taking too much in for one night. A rustle and buzzing in the back of her caused her to turn to see Lilith, apparently have been standing in the shadows the whole time.

Too late, Aquagirl came running down the stares followed by Starfire, Jinx, Batgirl, and the GameMaster came to where Raven once stood.

"Oh, where is my friend!" Starfire wailed. "Is she damaged?"

"Where is that meddling mystic?" Jinx stated.

"She was just-!" Wonder Girl started to stay before doing a double take and glancing at Bat Girl. "What happened to your hair!?!"

Everyone looked at Bat Girl who magically dyed her hair neon green with two black stripes in a U-shape just like Jinx.

Jinx stepped forward very, very proud and notified the heroines that U's are all the rage.

But enough about that, in a clearing in the deep outskirts of the dimension that is the Game Master, Raven or as it seemed to be Raven soaked the moonlight and night having a giddy time of freedom before Raven slipped back into consciousness.

……………………………………………….

"Humph…" Raven moaned as she woke up in her mind that had an Azarath-theme desktop background.

"Are you all right?" said herself, or it looked like herself, but in a green robe.

Raven looked up at her courage. Not only was she there, but a two other of her emotions Happiness in her pink robe, and Timid in her gray robe. "Fine… yeah….. sure…. what happened?"

"You were climbing the dorm building," Bravery stated.

"And you were with Lilith," Happiness said with a smile.

"And you fell…." Timid moaned.

"Well, I feel all right…." said the normal Raven standing up and dusting herself off.

"That's because _she_ saved you…." Timid said shivering for some reason.

"'She?'" Raven asked with a glance of wonder at her emotions.

"Yes…." came a voice from no where.

Raven turned in frustration while the three other emotions shivered, even Courage, and vanished.

"You!"

Out phased Anger, or the demonic part of her, who brandished a red coat and had four red eyes, and an evil, hospitable smile that makes Raven sick. "What, is that any way to speak with the one who saved your life?"

"What happened?" Raven said angrily. The last thing she wanted is to be in depth to her father's influence.

"You fell, that heroine girl, you took so quickly to your friend I might add, somehow sucked your dark energy leaving your unable to even levitate or be aware, I took over easily and _saved_ you," said Anger proud.

She turned to Raven who was steaming and her smile became a disgusted frown. "What? No thank-you? I should take over you more often!" the dark Raven laughed, but still maintained thoughtful eyes despite how red and four-ish they were.

Yet, she was still part of her; even if she was a part Raven wish she did not have. Raven had some sympathy. But very little.

"Thanks…" she grumbled.

"Manners, daughter, manners," and with that the demonic Raven disappeared laughing and leaving Raven in control of her body in the shade of a small forest near the Master of Game's dome.

……………………………………………………………………….

Vote for your favorite contestant on your review! I can't start some action without them!


	3. When the girls are not around…

I, uh, wow…lots of Rae supporters…. Anyway, nevermoretheraven thought that I should talk about the boys. Can't live without 'em, right? Actually, I was already going to do that idea for this chapter, so all I can say is great minds think alike!

**Chapter 3 When the girls are not around…**

"Hey! We're back!" Cyborg yelled in the tower.

Nothing…

"Raven? Starfire?" Robin called walking down the halls.

"Hey! We were abducted by a hairy GameMaster and forced to enter a tournament and then were captured in his pendant and then Robin kicked his butt and we all came back and they're out shopping!?!?!" BeastBoy screamed while tearing out his green hair.

"Yo, how do you know they're shopping?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, because Robin's wallet is empty…."

"What!?!" Robin yelled fishing through his empty wallet. All his cards and cash were gone!!! (dun-dun-_dun_!)

"Hey wait a minute!" Cyborg just realized something.

"What?" BeastBoy asked.

"The girls are out! And we have the tower to ourselves!"

Robin does not get it.

Cye pauses for a few minutes for the intellect to kick in....

Robin gets it.

"Oh…."

"You mean?" Beast Boy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah-!" Cyborg said.

"HOUSE PARTY!!!!!!!" BB and Cye screamed.

………………………………………………………

In only a few minutes, the music's cranked up to max, the disco ball is glowing, the pizza is on the ceiling, and the boys are in their boxers……

Beast Boy sat down exhausted from the partying and dizzy from tofu hangover.

Robin was riding his motorcycle…in the living room….

And Cyborg was, but of course, singing on the karaoke machine.

Just then Aqualad busted through the door.

"Titans! I-!" Aqualad stopped short. "Whoa…" he stated at the sight of the metal, polymerized titanium, and green boxers.

"Hey!" they shouted happily holding up bottles of root beer drizzling down their arms like they're drunk. Maybe they are…

"Come and join us Aqualad!" one of them belched.

"Uh…no thanks…" said Aqualad getting ready to leave at the slightest movement.

"Whaaaat areeee yooou doooin' heeeere?" Robin sputtered in his happy mode.

"I came because I am worried," Aqualad sat on the psychiatrist's bed.

"Why you worrieeeeeed?" Beast Boy said.

"Well, I was in my cavern, I knew there was something wrong… When I watched Finding Nemo on my DVD player in my cavern I knew something was wrong…. Do you know what was wrong?"

The titans shook their heads or (so it looked because they were also vibrating like cell phones).

"I found no love letters with my pictures on them. There were no phone calls with anonymous breathing. I was hugging my Taco the Fish but no one was snapping photos of me. I was about to take a nap, but no one was watching me from my closet….."

Aqualad took a dramatic sigh and paused before starting.

"One of my official stalkers Aquagirl was not, well, stalking me."

The Titans made an outburst of laughter which made Aqualad very angry.

"Well, while you guys are partying and getting root beer drunk, I'm going to investigate this!"

"Investigate, what?" the Titans yelled.

"Didn't you hear? BatGirl disappeared at a crime scene in California! So was a Go-Go dancer/heroine in New York City! And don't tell me you didn't see the Hive leader looking for Jinx!"

"Dude, we never seen the Hive leader, this is season 2…" Beast Boy stated.

At the thought of BatGirl, Robin shivered.

"I've got a bad feeling about what happened, yo," Cyborg said.

So Robin grabbed the indoor motorcycle and jumped out a window and magically landed on the ground unharmed with one 360 flip. Aqualad jumped out the window and magically landed in water. Beast Boy was going to go, but Cyborg held out his hand.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy argued.

"….wanna go check out Raven's room before we go…" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy smiled evilly.

Next thing you know, the two boys burst into Raven's room carefully avoiding any mirrors.

"Hey look Raven has an Aqualad plushie…" said Cyborg pointing to a shelf of plushies.

"Where are the plushies of me?" BB whimpered.

"Right there…" said Cyborg motioning to one under her pillow.

"And look at that one…" said Cyborg motioning to a Malchior doll burning in the fire.

"Wow…" BB said.

"Yeah, I thought she doesn't do voodoo…"

"Hey, she doesn't do fear and look how far that got her…"

………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile,

Raven sits meditating somewhere but jumps up like she was electrocuted.

"I'm sensing………. someone's in my room!!!!"

………………………………………………………………………..

No offense to MalchiorXRaven shippers, cuz' I'm one too.


	4. Last Call

Thanks for the information from CerisaTempest, I need more people like that. Sorry about the name nevermoretheraven, and no this is not a romance fic. I might write one, one day; it's just that if Rae had a BB doll around it'll probably be under her bed while Aqualad is on the shelf and Malchior's in the fire! And Yes! BatGirl is a green head so you people can stop bugging me!!! And I mean it, stop bugging me.

This chapter is called "Last Call" because ding-ding-ding LAST CALL TO VOTE AND SPONSER A HEROINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Last Call………….

"Raven, Oh Raven, where did you go?" Starfire wailed.

"R-Raven," Lilith muttered holding herself.

"What happened?" yelled the Master of Games. He wanted all the heroines living and in his possession.

Raven was in the foliage behind the spot she just disappeared from. Once Raven returned to her physical body after her "family reunion" she realized that it was not in a very good condition. Her clothes were scratched, and she had bruises and cuts and some were dripping bright blood. Not only that, she suspected WonderGirl and Lilith had caught sight of her demon counterpart. This was not good at all….

Despite the fact that her friends were calling out for her and wondering, she decided she should sit down to heal and think about her situation.

As her newly replenished demonic energy surged through her body and attached itself seamlessly threading this way and that on her wound causing a bright aura, she thought of a way she could get into the dome without anyone noticing.

She looked up at the top of the balcony just below where she fell. If it was far enough for her to long distance teleport to, she would not have to waste enough energy. Her mind was made up.

She inspected her gashes. Most of them were fully healed however one or two were still red. Luckily, she thought she had enough energy.

So she focused her mind. Unify. Fuse. Synthesize. Embrace.

And the cool, warm feeling came as she floated into the ground and landed at the higher destination.

She was amazed at how tired she was. Her energy was down to mum. She gathered up her surroundings. A few bushes blocked the balcony she was on, she realized it was Jinx and Betty's, from the loose brick and place she fell and Donna and Tula's bedroom. And below was dark enough not to see. She hated what she was to do to Lilith.

She took a deep breath.

"Guys!" she yelled as loud as she can, and to her fear everyone looked up.

"Raven?" everyone yelled back.

"Guys! What are you doing down there? I'm up here!" Raven screamed ashamed.

"Raven? How did you get up there?" WonderGirl gasped.

"I-I was up here the whole time…" Raven lied. This was stupid; she regretted not thinking this plan more through.

WonderGirl and Lilith were dumbfounded.

"What!?!" they screamed.

"Yeah…I fell and landed on this balcony…" Raven answered at their outburst. She scolded herself for the world's most stupid, made-up alibi.

Starfire, WonderGirl, and Terra flew up, while the others took to the stairs and Lilith stayed behind.

"Oh, Raven, you are hurt!" Starfire gasped and rushed to the aid of her comrade.

"Ow…take it easy, Star, I didn't get down to healing all of them," Raven said trying to stand up but failed.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself now-" Terra said bringing her arm to Raven and supporting her.

Raven groaned, but let herself by helped. Vulnerability is the worst.

In only a few moments, Raven was down and everyone was safe.

……………………………………………

"I trust that you all are well-rested."

"Yeah, we're alright! Raven?"

"Alright, I heal quickly."

It was the next morning and all the heroines gathered in the large dome they started from.

"Good, you'll need all the energy you'll have, and then some," the Master of Games smiled.

Terra smiled. "Yep, let's get this started, already!"

"Yeah!" Jinx agreed eager.

"OOooooo, you're goin' down!" Aquagirl squealed to all the girls in the room.

"Not before I sink you!" BatGirl yelled at Aquagirl.

"Notorious!" Starfire said.

"You ok Lilith," Raven said holding her hand toward her new friend's back who was unusually quiet.

"Just…Fine…" she said in an annoyed tone.

Raven bit her tongue. No, something was wrong. Not only with how Lilith was acting, but her appearance. It was hardly noticeable, but Lilith's long red hair was courser and a little darker, and her skin was paler and her sly smile was replaced with a look of spite. It was evident to Raven and only Raven.

Before Raven could respond to her conclusion, the Master of Games spoke up.

"And now to begin the tournament!"

All the heroines looked up at a giant screen and LCD projector. In a few seconds, all their names appeared on the screen. These names were then branched out to form the pairings.

"First duel.

Lilith Clay of New York, the psychic witch with unknown powers, versus Donna Troy/ WonderGirl of the Amazons, the princess of Paradise Island incarnate!"

"Second

Koriand'r/ Starfire of Tamaran, the alien princess who harnesses the solar energy of the sun versus Jinx of the HIVE, the mystical student who has a passion for curses."

"Third

Terra Markov, the wandering heroine with the power over earth, versus Tula/Aquagirl of Atlantic, the deep-sea princess of the blue."

"Fourth

Betty Kane/Batgirl of Southern California ,the dark avenger of justice, versus Raven of Azarath, the demon half-breed and heiress of darkness."

"Whoa..thanks for the lousy interview," Lilith grunted still seeping in anger.

The Master of Games choked a bit and continued.

"I also have new arenas. I hope you enjoy them," he said. "They will be your death beds…" he muttered.

With that all said and done, the heroines disappeared.

…………………………………………………….

Mv.3.0: frantically runs to the top of a hill and rings a giant bell DING-DING-DING-DING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAST CALL TO VOTE! LAST CALL TO VOTE!

Vote or else…..


	5. WonderGirl vs Lilith

….Whoa… would you look at that….Raven's hair's long. Birthmark's a real revealing episode, real cool but those producer people keep ripping Raven and BB apart and pushing Raven and Robin together! They're making me a Robin and Raven shipper!

Markov? Just a little something from the internet I picked up, and No! I'm not a comic book geek! Stuff just comes in handy you know…

Ravinsisforever, nice cheer, it's nice to see the support even thought Rae is totally on fire in the charts!

Duel: WonderGirl vs. Lilith

Arena: Jungle

Alternate Title: Survival of the Fittest

**Chapter 5 WonderGirl vs. Lilith**

WonderGirl slowly opened her eyes. She reached her delicate hands over to the back of her head where there was a rough bruise.

'Where am I?'

WonderGirl stood up shakily and looked around. She was in the jungle, or so it looked. To the untrained eye, Donna Troy was in a dense forest with wild foliage and vine-covered trees with the biggest roots ever seen, but she could easily tell that it was only an illusion.

This vast jungle was not really that vast, it only goes so far, but with the help of mirrors and well dressed scenery, it was really quite scary. So this is probably the arena, so where was Lilith, already?

She waited impatiently eager to get the fight on. Perhaps, she was early, and the red head will arrive shortly. Or maybe she is asleep like she just was a moment ago. But a sound in the bushes told her otherwise.

She turned abruptly to a quick rustle of underbrush. A slight rustle in the leaves above her made her turn sharply. A slight sound from behind her. A snapped twig from below.

It was apparent. Lilith was hiding. But how she was doing it in multiple places she did not know.

Donna clenched her teeth. What was she to say? Come out, Come out wherever you are?

However, she was impressed. You might as well use the arena to your best advantage. And the sounds, an easy trick to pull off if you can teleport, which Lilith was so foolish to prove she could do yesterday when Raven fell off the balcony.

There was a whizzing sound as something was slicing through the air, and-

Clank!

The jagged stone blocked by her trusty wrist bands.

'So, no rules,' she thought. But there had to be one for hiding and throwing stuff at your opponent.

But she did not have to think that for long. Another stone was thrown, but with definite accuracy. She almost would have got hit.

Yet, another was thrown, and another. Donna caught glimpse of a person ninety degrees from her, who appeared, whizzed a stone from no where just by looking at it, failed, and disappeared to another angle.

This was all done so fast, Donna couldn't even catch a glimpse of Lilith yet alone concentrate on blocking these slices. But, anyone could tell Lilith was just bidding her time. Waiting for her to be vulnerable to bring on the big guns or tire WonderGirl out.

There was a split one eighth of a second hold of the slice and disappear routine, and WonderGirl grabbed her lasso and caught Lilith's leg.

She came down with a thump onto the forest floor. WonderGirl flew over to her captured opponent, before she could disappear again and held her down.

"Ow!"

"Gotcha," WonderGirl smiled on top of Lilith.

"You-weigh-a-ton!" Lilith snarled gasping like a fish for air.

She tried to kick her off, but Donna still held down.

"If you think I'm gonna let you go, you better think twice, a'-ight?" Donna said in a confident tone.

"I said get off me!" Lilith roared at Donna. Her eyes widened at the outburst, and just then a dark, glowing tree nearby was ripped off from the ground and flung at Donna.

Donna flew up and dodged it, but her foot was caught in the branches. When the tree fell it dragged her down with it.

"Oh, Donna!" Lilith screamed as she searched for the Amazonian. She bit her lip, she didn't mean to crush her. Oh, Donna, what have I done?

But the tree shifted and seemed to rise up into the air. Lilith gasped in relief that Donna under it was Donna, carrying the heavy tree.

"No, this ways a ton," she smiled.

She then hurled it toward Lilith who teleported to the back of Donna.

Donna fell down from impact of Lilith's punch from behind.

Donna turned around at Lilith who waved.

"Punch, buggie, no backsies!" Lilith waved before gasping when Donna flew towards her too quickly for her to teleport.

"Wah?" she gasped as she was wrapped by the golden twine once again. This time, Donna grabbed Lilith's arms in hopes of keeping her from teleporting for the most part, and if anything is flung at her it will hurt Lilith to.

"No don't touch me!"

WonderGirl screamed as she felt the energy draining from her. Lilith tried to grab her to stop her from falling only to drain more energy from her. Lilith's body went rigid then flimsy as if all the life got sucked from her. No energy to fly, WonderGirl fell to the ground. "No!" Lilith said. It was too late, she was too far away to teleport to. She wouldn't make it in time….

WonderGirl, being unable to fight, was taken by the Master of Games. She disappeared from the arena in a flash of light.

"The danger's not over," Lilith said once she regained herself. "No, something's wrong. Something is horribly wrong….

"….with me…"

…………………………………………………

lalalalala…..still time to vote for the other contenders but done and done for these two….lalalalala


	6. Starfire vs Jinx

E.T-phone-readers…..E.T-phone-readers….Hello? Is this thing on? Listen, if you are reading any of this fic, you must review! If you put me on author alert, please review. I know you're out there! You people who put me on author alert but do not review the story! Yeah You! You! The one staring at the computer like a drooling monkey lost in the hypnotic trance of this website and all the crazy non-reviewing people that live and exist in it! This is your last Warning! Sky-Net is the enemy! The non-reviewers are the enemy! Don't put yourself through making me think of you as an enemy…… It is not pretty! I repeat, review story!

He..heh… I kill myself…

Anyway,

Oh man, so many people have so many suggestions for the counter prank. I am soooo sorry to say that I'm not going to be doing that because you know, I'm already starting the tournament and once you loose, you, well, disappear. It's hard to prank someone inside the Master of Game's little amulet if you know what I mean. Maybe I'll have a special thing with the "Lost Dorm Rivalry" sequence some time after the story. Once again, I'm sorry, especially RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess who posted a sweet prank (I have seen The Little Vampire and that great thought). Once again, my apologies.

For those of you interested, David Slack (Producer guy) thought about Tournament of Heroines, but after working so hard on all the other characters they ran out of time… Oh Azar, I hope they don't pick it up. I bet they'll do a real neat job if they actually finished it instead of leaving us hanging, but they could mess it up…so…. Anyway, if they do write one up before my interpretation is done, it will have nothing to do with my story.

Duel: Starfire vs. Jinx

Arena: Space Coaster

Alternate title: Galaxy of Fire

**Chapter 6 Starfire vs. Jinx**

"Hellooooo!" Hellooooo!"

"Anyone here?" Starfire yelled. She couldn't see in front of her or to the side of her. She couldn't see anyone; she was just walking in darkness.

"Helloooooooooo!" she called again.

"Shut your yap alien!" came a snippy voice from behind.

Star formed a light around her hand and there was Jinx sitting on a metal, spinning, admission things, unknown to Starfire was a turnstile.

"Are you always this loud?" she smiled spinning on the turnstile with a joyous look.

"On Holidays, I vacation my mouth, occasionally," said Starfire shyly.

"Well let's get this started, _Heerrroooine_," said Jinx coolly with a funny tone on the word 'heroine.'

She jumped from the top of the turnstile and landed on some platform to the top and flicked on a light switch. With the light on, Starfire saw that she was changed to the flooring of some sort of small vehicle attached to some other vehicles on a rail, Jinx was chained on another one, and they were still surrounded by darkness with a strong light coming from orbs dangling on wire all around them.

"Because you're really slow I'll explain things to you," said Jinx. "We are on coasters that will go really fast, since we are both chained we can only depend upon where they take us," she said then pointed to the orbs. "These are powerful Solar Spheres which will, probably, bring your power to the fullest extent, while mine, of course, doesn't need such. So basically, I think the Master of Games expects us to blast each other and keep our balance," said Jinx to Starfire.

Starfire's eyes shined, "How do you know of all this?"

"How do you not know all of this?" Jinx smiled and back fisted a button near her. "I guess it's true, people without the proper education will never achieve…."

"Huh?" said Starfire, but before she could react the two vehicles started moving along the track.

Then, all was very fast, blurry, and scary.

The roller coaster took Star up, down, left, right, upside-down, and inside out, while Jinx rather enjoyed it. Soon, it smoothed down, going forward at a super fast speed so all was a blur.

Starfire squinted her eyes against the rush of the wind. Lucky she had such a strong body or she would have been sick.

Just then, a flash of bright purple sped at her. Star screamed, but managed to block it with a huge star bolt. She looked at her glowing green hand in surprise. Jinx was right, those orbs were helping her; she never felt so powerful.

Soon, she was being attacked by a barrage of bright energy flying at her. She warded these off quickly with a green fist. This in turn brought a giant violet lance that swung at her, which she blocked although it did miss her heart but when straight to her shoulder. She gasped in pain and clutched her shoulder, but energy like that harms the soul and not the body, luckily.

She needed to get off this ride, but after trying to pry open the shackles wound tightly around her ankles, she found they were to strong even for her.

Another barrage of energy came towards her, and she harnessed what was left of her energy to block it with one huge shield of energy. After this, she was severely weak and vulnerable to the final violet spear hurtled at her. This did strike her in the heart and faded making her fall to her knees.

She kneeled down in numb pain, unable to move. Her luck has run out. She was going to loose, or worse. No, it can't end like this. There was too much for her to still do in life. Like admit to Robin….

She remembered something that Raven told her, to focus her mind and think things through.

Jinx's spear swung forth once again. 'Here goes,' Starfire thought and brought up all the last of her energy to make a long, curved shield. This made the long line of purple energy collide with hers, swoop down and thread itself into a small gap in Star's shackles in between her ankle and the metal. She quickly grabbed Jinx's spear from the end and created a large weight from her energy bundled together at a high density and tied the spear to the weight. With a mighty swing, she tossed the weight overboard and it hooked onto the railing of the ride, the sheer speed of it broke the chains.

"Yes!" Starfire squealed in delight as she flew up off of the terrible ride.

Meanwhile, Jinx's car shot forward past the unchained Star, the ride blowing strands of hair on her face.

"Heroes never play fair, do they…?" she sighed as she hurtled a violet blast at an off switch she spotted with her cat-like pupils.

Her shackles released her ankles, and she hopped off and ran down the narrow railing back to Starfire, her car still careening away.

"Ok, so you want to do this the hard way…" Jinx cracked her knuckles as she came towards where Starfire was. "But, I suspect you're still weak," she chuckled. "I can defeat you with one pinky," she said lifting her pinky finger up. Literally, a slight jolt of violet cracked from the end of her finger and struck Starfire who rolled around the rails screaming in pain. When it was over, her body went frozen and she just laid there looking up at Jinx, quietly.

"Really, always considered you a chatty one," chuckled Jinx. "However, seems like there is not much to talk about. I am superior to you, and that is the reason why I win the match," said Jinx smiling at the fallen alien.

Starfire clutched her wound and stood up, her eyes gleaming a green so florescent it stung her eyes. "Oh, shut your mouth!" she screamed.

Then she did something Jinx had not expected. She gathered up all the energy from the orbs and was soaking it like a sponge to water. The unnatural energy lathered itself in between the Tamaran girl's hands and became a huge ball of unnatural, sickening green.

"Shut your mouth," she repeated louder than before. "Listen, I received enough of that from my sister, every single, stupid moment of my childhood!" she said loud and distinct.

Jinx narrowed her eyes at the dark green ball that became like poison to the eyes, but she still kept them wide for she had nothing to fear. "Artificial energy is harmless when not used the proper way," she stated clearly.

Starfire looked down at the glowing orb in her hands with half-closed, knowing eyes.

"I know," she said softly. "But you are wrong when you think that I do not know the proper way," she yelled. With that, she pressed her hands together and the orb in between her palms pushed itself together making it smaller and denser. The little green orb had a strange, magnetic effect in everything in the room. Small pebbles that could not stand the pull released itself from the ground and flung toward Star, circling the orb. Several other small stones rotated itself around the ball making a little ring of satellites. Some of the smaller stones circled the bigger ones around the ball, and Starfire held in her hand her own small, swirling, moving universe.

"Th-The ring of T-Tameran," Jinx stuttered struggling to flee, but she her eyes were fixed on the ball and couldn't break free. "No…" she yelled.

Now it the little ball became so dense it started engulphing Jinx's energy and even Starfire's own. The pebbles caught on green fire, and violet swirled around it giving it its own atmosphere.

Stars sparkled with glee, and a wise looking sun appeared, and some planets too.

Then Starfire, her own galaxy draining her life by the second, slowly balanced it on one of her hand, eyes transfixed at her little creation.

Then with a loud scream of pain and triumph she hurtled it at Jinx.

"GALAXY OF FIRE!"

"Aiieee!" Jinx screamed and leaped backwards. She brought up what was left of her own elemental energy and brought it force in a shield to save herself, frantically. But it swallowed her shield and closed in on the sorceress.

Another scream and the ball feasted on the little HIVE student. But Jinx's body was still strong. She survived just a bit. Her dark clothes were torn and shabby, and her hair gave in caressing down to her shoulders while ebony paint ran down her eyes.

Then a light from both sides of her appeared and Starfire screamed.

"Get out of there! The Two Roller Coasters are going to crush you!"

Jinx glanced at one side of her too weak to keep her eyes open but remained frozen with a noble look in her eyes without a speckle of fear.

"Heroes never play fair….." mumbled Jinx grandly like a lone soldier who just battled ten thousand men and was proud of her failure.

Starfire saw a smile creep up on the mystic's face as the two trains collided.

Starfire fell down, to weak from her battle, but relieved that somehow her opponent disappeared before fate chose her to be crushed that day.

She won. Everything came dark, once again. However, little stars, remnants of her own little galaxy, danced for the victorious princess.

But she silently shook her head at the fantasy.

Both girls really won.

And she was glad.

………………………………………………………..

There's still time to vote for the other people.

And thank you O-Starfire-O and SpyFanLee the wonderful Starfire supporters

I am relieved I found out what the spinning metal things were just recently when I went to the Mummy ride in Universal Studios for PointDobble's birthday. Once again, Yay 4 her 4 she rocks! (She does the fanfiction stuff, all I do is write the stories and hand it to her because I'm salty dumplings when it comes to computers) BTW, the Mummy Ride is by all means not scary (at first I thought it was going to be) so go ahead and go on!

Jinx: Remember! Stay in school! Heroines like Starfire never achieve without a proper education!

MNO (at Jinx): Feh, I made you too cool…just feel sorry 4 U because no one voted for you and you're actually a hyper cool villain….

And more notes…like anyone would read any of this down here…um…on your reviews you have to tell me whether you are supporting or you want someone to win against someone. And, mind you, keep in mind who is against who when wanting to review.


	7. Terra vs Aquagirl

…..He is made of tofu?... (shivers) Note to readers, missing out on "The Employee of the Month" episode is better off left that way….

To:

**SpyFanLee**: No, Lilith just wants to go to war with Raven against WGirl and AGirl.

**Night Raven of Cincinatie**: What do you mean, what I mean, 'a very large aura emitted from them?' Please point out where I put that, because I'm clueless like that. I probably mean them (whom I do not know) emitted (meaning sort of "sending forth) a large aura (energy). So I think I mean, "Lots of able to see energy was sent forth from 'them.' If you watched YuYuHakusho or any anime, you might get what I mean.

**Nevermore the raven**: Why, thank you. Yeah, I just thought what a great battle scene being chained to Space Mountain, Disney Land would make. My brother thought I was crazy.

**RabidPumpkinMonkeyGoddess**: at tingly feeling ….as do we all. Tingly Feeling…(lol). That's a way to describe it, I love that tingly feeling. Like MSG, only less painful. BTW, if you could come up with ideas like that, I don't know who you hang around with, but they are undoubtedly mistaken. I mean, not everybody thinks up things like that….

**MuggleBuddy**: Pennsylvania, huh? Amazing how many people from diff. places dwell in this little fanfiction community.

Duel: Terra vs. Aquagirl

Arena: Rocky Shores

Alternate Title: Sink or Swim?

**Chapter 7 Terra vs. Aquagirl**

"Are you ready?"

"The day I was born."

There stood two teens. One was a short, skinny girl with long blonde hair and goggles. The other was a brunette with a shimmering suit that looked just like the costume of a hero named Aqualad. They both stood on the shore of a rocky beach with jagged stone towering over crashing waves of sea. It was the most reasonable arena, combining the elements of both the girls. Earth and Water.

Terra smiled and looked at her fists already covered with a yellow aura. "So let's get it on!"

With a battle roar she hurled at the Atlantean balanced on a stone with several other stones following her.

Just then, Tula lifted her finger right up to the approaching titan's face causing her to stop.

"Just hold on now! I'm not ready!"

Terra was dumbfounded but the yellow aura around her palms faded. "Okay, I guess, didn't you say you were ready?"

"Hey! Just hold on there land-lover! I just need to finish something off before the fight…" she answered.

With that and lightning speed, she brought out a little blue towel and set it on the sand. She placed seven delicate sea shells in a circular pattern on the towel and set a miniscule candle on each of them. After lighting all of these, she finished her master piece with a pearl picture frame of Aqualad and a tiny Asian-looking bowl carved with elegant sea serpents and filled it with a little package seaweed for offering.

She sat cross legged and began to slide her fingers across little chimes that made a shimmering sound while chanting, eyes transfixed on the Aqualad photo.

Terra just stood there looking down at the cute little obsessed little mermaid.

"What-Is-That…..?"

Aquagirl looked up with a warm, sunny smile. "It's my Aqualad shrine. I have to worship my man before I do any fighting," she stated as if everyone does it.

She continued to mumble an incantation to her "man," but once the chanting stopped (after half an hour), Terra got up.

"Ready now?"

"No, now I have to ask the Aqua-oracle if today is a good day to fight and then wait for an omen from the MESSANGER OF THE GREAT, ALMIGHTY AQUALAD!"

Terra was fed up, and showed this by hitting Aquagirl with a small stone.

"Ow!"

"Can we please battle now?"

"No! No! I must worship the handsome one!" cries Aquagirl as Terra pries her fingers off the shrine.

"Get this fight on or…or….or I will kill Aqualad!" yelled Terra at the fangirl.

Aquagirl's eyes widened at her mouth started to whimper, but in truth, Terra did not even know who this Aqualad guy was, only that he was one of the Titans and he lived in Atlantis.

"Ok, ok, I will fight!" surrendered Aquagirl.

"Finally," Terra answered cracking her knuckles. She glanced over to the side of her and using her earth-moving powers she picked up a large boulder and jumped onto it.

In turn, a still pouting Aquagirl glanced over to the sea, her eyes glowing a milky shade of blue and a wave rushed directly at her and swept her off of her feet taking her closer toward the water while Terra came closer to the rocky cliffs.

"Ha!" Terra roared and hurtled a couple of boulders at Tula.

Tula, sitting on a billowing fountain of water, deflected them with a sway of her hand commanding the water around her to veil herself from the rocks. When it opened, Terra found Tula laying on the wave in a comfortable position with her legs in the air like a model to make Terra fume.

Terra roared some other boulders which were blocked revealing Tula on her stomach, gracefully relaxing.

Every time, Terra aimed at Aquagirl, the waves opened and closed while Tula taunted on with her poses.

"Oh Gawd! First the worshipping and now this!"

Terra's eyes grew a dense yellow.

"When I hit you…" Terra yelled and flung an even bigger boulder not at Aquagirl, but at the water she was balancing on causing it to disperse and causing Aquagirl to fall.

"Stay hit!" said Terra smiling as Aquagirl made a huge splash.

Tula's glaring eyes emerged from the water which boiled and hissed around her seething anger.

"Raaarrrrrr!" she growled and the water rushed her up to where Terra was flying. Terra's eyes widened as Aquagirl tackled Terra and they both sank into the water.

Terra surfaced with a huge inhale.

"Oh snap….now my clothes are all wet…." groaned Terra before Tula surfaced next to her and splashed water on Terra.

"Aww…C'mon in this time of the year it's super cold. You're lucky that this is a man-made ocean," laughed Aquagirl doing laps around the titan. She giggled. "That's a real nice blue-seahorse tatt' on your ankle," she smiled stroking the water.

Terra blushed and her hand leaped to her ankle, but was proven a wrong move as she started sinking. "Hmm…not a very good swimmer, is she?" noted Aquagirl before diving down to rescue Terra.

She pulled Terra up with a huge breath. "Terra! You better be faking it! There's no way I'm doing mouth to mouth!" she said slapping the unconscious Terra. The blonde teen opened her eyes and smiled. "You're right! I am faking it, genius!" she complemented.

Tula smiled. "Why, thank you…" she started to gloat before stopping with a puzzled look and an undersea rock surfaced and sent her flying and falling down onto the beach.

"Shall I push you back into the water?" smiled Terra at Tula who looked up and groaned, "Best two out of three!"

She stood up and the confident smile came back to her face. "With the guidance of Aqualad, I am invincible!" she said.

Terra grew a frustrated, angry look and roared as she lunged her hands into the ground and pulled out some fresh, large stone and instead of hurling it at Aquagirl, hurled it at the Aqualad shrine smashing it to bits.

Aquagirl watched her idol get ruined right before her very eyes…how cruel…

Terra thrust her head back toward her opponent. "I'm just about tired of this!" she said softly. She threw a fist sized rock which struck Tula's shoulder. "The Aqualad worshipping…" another stone was throne. "…the inside jokes…" one to the face. "…the slaking…" another to the face, and this one hurt. Aquagirl fell to the ground, bruised and hurt inside, out, but her eyes stayed fixed on Terra. "I expected a decent fight. I always thought water was so powerful, so uncontrollable and untamed. Tsunamis, floods, the works….always was so destructive…always killed so many people..." she bit her lip. "…so uncontrollable...so destructive….

"Believe me, I've been there…wild and restless. And here you come in. A flimsy little mermaid who has been blessed with the control of it, and you abuse it!" At this point, she was right next to the Atlantean, and Terra struck her on the face. Then, she kneeled down to a scared, bruised face.

"Look, you are strong. You don't need that Aqualad guy to give you your strength. You already have enough of it. So, are you going to give me the fair fight I asked for, or…," she said reaching her glowing hand to Aquagirl. "Is it, 'Hasta La Vista, baby.'"

Aquagirl looked up at her with glistening eyes, like little pools of water, of raindrops and of deep abysses. Eyes that saw her parents die right before her, eyes that have seen many glorious and proud undersea palaces where she was pampered, but never really at home. Till, she first saw Aqualad and immediately fell in love with him and worshipped him for the sheer fact that she had no friends. She staggered after her hero, dubbing herself Aquagirl and obsessing over him, because she knew in her heart she is nothing more than a fan and could never make it as his girlfriend. But when she looked at that warm smile of the titan, she was overwhelmed.

She took her hand instantly and let her help her up. "I guess you're right…" she said looking solemnly toward her destroyed shrine. When her eyes came back to Terra, they were completely different. She grew up that moment. And she was ready to play the game.

"You want a fight, then I'll give you a fight, Terra!" she yelled at Terra with a smile.

"Glad to hear it…" mumbled Terra, smiling.

Tula looked down to her belt and pulled out an Aqualad plushie which caused Terra to anime faint.

"Did you even hear a word I said!" yelled the dumbfounded Terra.

"Don't worry, just took me a while to realize he is way out of my league," Tula answered. With that, she squeezed the doll with her fist activating something within it. The Aqualad doll ripped open as a large trident sprung out of it in Aquagirl's fist, a weapon that surprised Terra a lot.

With a war cry she lunged over to Terra and started lunging the trident at her surprising skill and grace. Terra even broke a sweat blocking the weapon which was flying at her fast. Terra reached back into the ground again and stone pillars rose from the cliff and curled around Aquagirl's arms and legs, restraining her. Aquagirl just moved something around in her mouth and spit out a large ball to Terra.

"Ewwww!" screeched Terra, but the pearl opened up into a net that trapped Terra. Terra brought forth water which eroded her own binds and pointed her trident to Terra, winning the match.

Terra disappeared just like Donna and Jinx from the earlier matches.

Tula had a moment to regain her breath and looked across the wide sunset stretched across the vast ocean.

She sighed knowingly….

….and rushed toward her ruined shrine like a maniac screaming, "Waaaah My Aqualad shrine!"

…………………………………………………….

My condolences to the tsunami families and victims. Would it be so much to give a little bit back to the earth that has offered so much to you?

Support the Cause! Power to the Helping Hands!

Thank you desert-tiger, the sponsor of Aquagirl, and Darkend Water Angel, sponsor of Terra.


	8. Raven vs Batgirl

Hello! My name is ExuseGirl, here to tell you what's been taking Slushie so long for she is cowering in fear of angry reviewers! She didn't get spring break as fast as you people and was stuck with a horrid History Project. Plus, she just wanted a few other Raven-rooters before the final battle of the first round and she had a birthday and such…. C'mon, not everybody's like Rhea Hiryuu.

Now to do her mail:

I have to thank **desert-tiger** for the Aqua-plushie idea for Slushie, so thank you desert-tiger.

**Luna**, BatGirl is blonde, so I would suggest any other people to bug her about that because it will be the death of her, I suppose. If you must, check out **CerisaTempest's** review which, supposedly, explains it all. So please cease bothering her about that.

Sorry **teen-cremosia-titan** and **Hekatie** and all the other Terra fans, it would just seem awkward for three titans to win (looks towards "Winner Take All")… Yeah, but don't worry, Slushie plans on using everyone equally (like a chappie with what happens in the pendant) although as **Rowlingfan** and **teen cremosia-titan** have noticed, it is leaning a bit toward Rae and Lilith.

Now the final battle of the first round! The duel of shadows! The fight to the finish! The chapter that will be the current death of this fanfiction writer!

Duel: Raven vs. Bat Girl

Arena: Haven of Ebony

Alternate Title: A Dazed Confusion

Chapter 8 Raven vs. Bat Girl

It was uneven darkness. The aspect was visible to the deep abyss of Raven's shallow eyes. It was uneven, but still beautiful, like paintings and sculptures….beautiful yet not quite the same as reality. She admired it like a work of art. The shadows wrapped around her seamlessly together like the threads of a tapestry or the muscles that make the heart. They had voices. They sang. They wept. Yet, they are still not pure. 'Nothing is pure these days, not even darkness,' Dark Raven reminded her.

'Quiet…' Raven reminded Anger, herself.

'Just saying….' muttered Anger again in the back of Raven's head defensively.

If this was the arena, Raven thought. Then it was probably most fitting for her. She was not, however, so sure for her opponent, Batgirl, who, like Robin, has not powers but an assortment of gadgets. From what was heard from Robin's rants, she would probably be most like him; the reason she became a heroine was to get attention from Robin. Reminded her of a certain crazy fangirl by the name of Kitten….than again also Starfire….and a lot of people, she guessed. Whoa….

Raven's thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone's exceptionally loud voice.

"Why's it so dark in here? What are they trying to make me, blind? I'm a Cali Girl, you know, SUN and lots of it! Sheesh, it's like the BatCave in here!"

A rough scratching noise rang in Raven's ears to the right side of her as someone struck a match. A warm light balanced on the stick and bounced to what seemed several candles around the room.

"That's better, way past comfort zone, but better…" sighed BatGirl. She glanced at Raven as if first noticing the dark teen was there. "Oh! Hi!" she smiled.

"Hi…" said Raven way past her little comfort zone.

"I am soooo sorry. You probably want to start the battle now. I just need a teensy-weensy time to brush up on my mascara…" smiled BatGirl embarrassed.

"Oh no, it's all right. Take your time…" said Raven.

BatGirl turned and got out a tiny mirror and started to apply her eyeliner and such while Raven didn't know what to do and decided to sit down and meditate.

"I'm ready now…" said BatGirl. Raven turned and placed her legs firmly on the ground.

"Sorry about that, but I needed the time. Oh, but don't underestimate me! I'm not ditzy like Aquagirl or Wondergirl. And, like Clay said, who can resist Robin, I know you can't…"

Raven narrowed her eyes. Was this girl actually suggesting…..

"Just don't underestimate me…" repeated Betty before Raven murdered her. "I'm not like the others. I take things seriously. If you want 100, I give 100. That's my motto as an artist, and I take that motto seriously, hon'."

Raven looked up slightly impressed but satisfied.

Betty cracked her knuckles and formed into a Robin-like stance. Raven answered by bringing her dark hazed hands toward her body in a form used a lot in her home, Azarath.

The stage is set. The actresses are ready. And, as the demon in Raven licked her lips; a gesture unbeknownst to Raven herself at the moment, the hunt is on.

Once an unknown clock struck twelve, Bat Girl made the first move, grasping one of the various trinkets on her belt which opened revealing a long pole. With a loud ear-ringing war cry she ran blindly to her opponent.

'That's Robin-like, definitely Robin-like,' thought Raven as she prepared to deflect the blow.

However instead of striking Raven with the pole, she placed it firmly on the ground and used it as a pole vault leaping over the titan and landing crouched down on her feet at the other side finishing this with a fast low spin kick tripping Raven.

Raven, on the floor, groaned but looked up with wide eyes as Bat Girl was falling toward her to do a heel-drop kick. This time, Raven concentrated to- where? Anywhere, she hurriedly decided and started to sink deep into the ground. Bat Girl landed on her feet and looked around by the light of the candles.

She looked down where Raven's forehead and white shining eyes emerged through the shadow underneath Betty's boots. Two of her hands also emerged with a dark aura brandishing a long, unlit candelabrum which she spun over her head tripping BatGirl.

"Ooof," Bat Girl replied falling on her butt. "Everybody is thinks their soooo cool flying around…and the powers…I never asked for any of this….of the magic…and the scariness…zero powers…life sucks…" she grumbled to herself while getting up and rubbing her sore ankles.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos," chanted Raven while BatGirl was distracted. She felt the cold, warm sensation again flowing in her heart now surging through her veins and into her palms. All this dense demonic energy was concentrated into the dark aura above her wrists and her eyes lit up brightly immediately. She extended her arms around her toward many of the unlit candelabras which also began to glow the same dark color as her hands and levitate up into the air and floated above her head. Then Raven just pointed them toward BatGirl with a little momentum and let go causing them to careen towards the little dark knight.

They all landed and stuck deep into the ground around BatGirl caging her.

For a moment Betty was still mumbling about life and junk and didn't even notice she was trapped. When she did, she looked around at the long bars extremely surprised.

"You really think this is all that it takes?" she mumbled at Raven.

Raven, midair, shrugged. "I tend to do what I can with what I have where I am."

"Nice one," Betty chuckled and her hand reached towards her belt once again and grabbed what looked like Robin's grappling hook but pink and released it into the darkness where it grabbed something.

BatGirl watched as the thin but sturdy wire pulled her self out of the cage. She did not expect Raven's face forming in the shadows and Raven's dark-empowered hands clasped tightly around the hook. Betty totally forgot about her.

With one hand Raven gave the rope a strong tug sending BatGirl towards her, and the other, with all its dark and power, to send BatGirl flying.

"Nice…" replied the grounded BatGirl.

"Just let your gadgets do the talking…" replied Raven moody due to the excessive dialogue of this battle.

BatGirl reached towards the belt and tossed some disks towards Raven.

Raven just dodged them with a toss of her head. Watching Robin made this just too easy, but to her surprise the disks headed back towards her.

Once she dodged the attack from behind, they spun around and continued to follow her.

"They follow you, or more precisely, your intense magic," explained Betty.

Raven summed up their range, and with an "Azarath-Metrion-Zinthos," pulled up a piece of flooring to barricade her. Once the disks hit, they erupted.

"Oh yeah, and they explode to…" explained Betty once again.

It was very difficult for Raven to continue evading these disks as she has already tapped into her emergency power. If she just-!

Raven's thoughts were interrupted by one of the disks that struck her behind her hood and exploded. The collision made her fall dizzily to the ground.

With her optic nerve damaged, she once again entered into the dark, dark abyss of unconsciousness. However, in the deep darkness before she slipped into her inner mind, she remembered a seeing a light. A candle in the darkness. The light was roughly in the form of a young boy in his teens perhaps. He looked at her with awe and disappointment.

"If lack of energy is all that is holding you back…" he replied narrowing his eyes.

"Who are you?" Raven solemnly replied and started biting her lip in pain. Anger. For some reason, she was writhing in a pool of anger.

The boy took a step back in fear. Nothing new, was Raven's immediate thought. With a motion of his hand, energy flowed through Raven's blood.

Meanwhile,

"Raven? Are you Okay?" BatGirl said while she poked to the motionless titan. "I guess I won…" she said sitting up and smiling. A crackling noise from behind her told her otherwise….

Raven sat up from the ground, and briskly swiped the dust from her costume. A shadow was cast over her eyes by her lowered head and a trickle of blood ran down her hair.

"….I guess not," BatGirl stated before remembering this little trivial thing called "chivalry" and asked if Raven was okay.

The dark teen did not answer.

In truth, she was fighting this anger in her mind. Her dark side persistently wished to take control, but her lighter half forbade it. The lighter half won, her anger gave in for the sheer reason that she did not know why she was in such anger. It was so trivial and pointless to an overwhelming power.

Raven looked up, her eyes normal and wide instead of red and doubled.

"Look, I'm sorry about this," she replied to the caped crusader. "But something happened, and I'm really confused right now… So I'll have to end this quick."

Raven placed her right hand around her other's wrist allowing it to enlighten with jolts of dark energy. Then, she swiftly reached towards Betty. The hand went through BatGirl like thin air and traveled down her spin. Betty shivered voluntarily and fell to the ground asleep.

Raven looked towards her hands as BatGirl begun to fade. How did she do that? She certainly didn't know how to do that before. She sighed. All this confusion is giving her a splitting headache.

She looked towards the dark around her.

'Who was that boy?' she commanded a reply from the shadows.

They cowered in fear and respect, but obeyed in a strange song in a strange language.

'Searching his cold thoughts

Running away from darkness

A dazed confusion

Savage memories burn true

Guilt flows through pools in closed eyes'

Raven nodded. And somewhere, that same boy glanced towards the Master of Game's Dome, his back against a lamp post, in as much confusion as the daughter of Trigon.

………………………………………………….

My, who is that guy? Well, there you have it! All wrapped up in a nice black bow. Not the best effort, but… yeah that was her best. Must thank Slushie's friend "Lauren" who does not wish much info about her only that she wrote that lil' poem up there called "Running from Darkness" while Slushie wrote one about a little blue beetle. Guess which poem made the chapter?

Here are all those crazy, wonderful fans no Raven: Muggle Buddy, desert-tiger, nevermoretheraven, ravensisforever0498, Febreese, KaoriNeko, FREE MONEY! WOOHOO, Darkend Water Angel, RabidPumpkingMonkeyGoddess, beebop999999, Hekatie.

Sigh, what else to say..hmmm… Oh yeah,

THE POLLS ARE OFFICIALLY CLOSED!

I repeat,

**THE POLLS ARE OFFICIALLY CLOSED!**

But that doesn't mean you do not have to review… now I'm off to find Slushie…


	9. The Apprentice's Apprentices

I'm back! Right after all the stress of Chapter 8, here's Chapter 9!

**Chapter 9 the Apprentice's Apprentices**

"Apprentice!" "Apprentice!"

The Master of Games strutted down in hast along the empty halls of his dome.

"Apprentice!" he called out again, and came across an old sock on the ground. He reached down and picked it up. It had two buttons on the top, and a big patch at the end. The Master of Games carefully stuck his hand in the sock, and made the little sock a puppet with button eyes and a sewn-on nose.

"Apprentice! There you are! Why did you not come when I called?" he yelled, harshly, at the sock on his hand.

"I'm sorry, Master," the sock replied in the Master of Game's squeaky, sing-song voice. "I was busy, checking the results of the tournament."

"Well, what are the results?" the Master of Games replied to his apprentice, impatiently.

"Well," the puppet said and made a smashed, flat face. "You called me before I could check…"

"Oh," the Master of Games thought and then his face became stern once again. "Let's go then!" he gestured down the hall to the control room.

The Master of Games walked on past the apprentice who made a face behind his back.

"What did you just do…" the Master of Games stated smartly.

"Oh, nothing," the apprentice rolled his eyes and followed his master.

They walked along several rows of hallways to the opposite end of the manor. Nothing was said between the odd two, but the puppet broke the silence, abruptly.

"Why are you doing this tournament again?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, with all that happened last time…" the puppet started.

"Last time," the Master of Games said bringing his hand to the puppet's throat (or his other hand), "will not be discussed if you know what is best for you…."

"Well exuuuuse me, Master," the puppet said smartly.

Then there was silence again, which was interrupted, again.

"Why are you called the Master of Games?"

"What?"

"I said why are you called the Master of Games? It's not like you ever fight in your own tournament, 'cept at the end when you have all the contender's powers to your advantage…"

"Well, before I hosted tournaments," the Master of Games started. "I was extremely passionate with games. I never lost," he smiled.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Yugi Mouto eat your heart out…"

"What games did you play?" the puppet inquired.

"Oh, the best games with the best of villains. I remember it like it was just yesterday…"

Flashback

"I will defeat you Slade!"

"Who are you?" Slade asks at the figure.

"I am the Master of Games," he states grandly.

"Ok, I accept!" shouts Slade quickly and gests into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on," Master of Games states and makes a stance.

Slade lunges at him. Master of Games pulls something out of his pocket.

"Hungry! Hungry! Hippos!" he shouts.

"What?" Slade says doing a double-take.

"You heard me! You! Me! Hungry-Hungry-Hippos! Bring-it-ONnnnn!" screams Master of Games like a pro wrestler.

Slade stops and stares at the little game.

"You can't back down a challenge!" yelled the Master of Games with a smile.

Slade sits down on chair across the Master of Games and starts game, much to his dismay, tapping the little button while the cute colorful hippos eat little metal balls.

"Yeah! I won!" shouts the Master of Games in glee.

Slade is thoroughly confused.

Master of Games is thoroughly big-headed doing the chicken-dance.

end flashback

"Wow that was a very revealing flashback," yawns the Master of Games stretching his long, hairy arms.

"It reveals you're an idiot!" shouts the apprentice.

The Master of Games swats his apprentice and yowls in pain.

Then they came to the control room. The sock puppet pressed a few buttons with its nose and four screens appeared.

The Master of Games read. "The current winners are Lilith, Starfire, Aquagirl-"

"What of the demon girl…" the puppet stated cautiously.

"What of it?"

"She did win right?"

The Master of Games tapped a few more buttons with his hairy hand.

"Yes. Yes she did."

"Figured so…" the puppet mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" the Master of Games inquired his apprentice.

"She is far better than the others," he started. "More than she would like to admit."

"And that is why we want her," came two voices from the door. Two dark figures came up into the room and shown themselves.

One was a young looking boy with hair whiter than moonlight and spiked like icicles. He had pale skin and was thin, but well-built and had an intelligent face. One red eye shined, while the other was covered a black bandana on his head, and his warm smile curled up with a fang. He wore a sleeveless, black Chinese style vest with silver embroidery and black pants that tampered into black boots with silver and blue flames crawling up the ends of it covered with many, many silver buckles.

The other was a girl who also had white, shimmering curls that fell down a little lower than her shoulders so it was relevant that they were related. However, her eyes were red and peevish and covered with a cool eye-patch. Her lips fell into a disgusted frown. Her skinny body was clothed with a black, long sleeve turtleneck with a metal armored plate and a white short skirt hooked with many silver chains that ended with sharp looking daggers.

"Unfortunately, you've meddled into matters far from your concern for long enough," stated the girl glaring at the Master of Games.

The Master of Games swung around at the two teens. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Venim," said the girl.

"Viice," said the boy.

The Master of Games took a good look at the two and his eyes widened.

"You're vampires!" he screamed.

"No, we just naturally look like this…." Viice frowned.

"We're demon hunters, and that demon girl….we want her!" Venim yelled into the Master of Game's hairy ear.

The Master of Games rubbed his vibrating ears and turned to his apprentice.

"Who are they?"

"My apprentices, so technically, they are your apprentice's apprentices," the sock puppet said.

"Hey! We're not exactly working for you!" Venim yelled into the sock puppet's ear, however imaginary it may be.

Viice put his hands on Venim shoulders and restrained her.

"Relax baby sister," he whispered into her ear. "Selling your soul to a sock puppet may suck, but it has been worthwhile…" he said slowly before Venim shoved him off.

"Worthwhile?" said the Master of Games.

"Yeah, it sort of goes like they do what I say till I get your job and they get mine, and I point them towards vulnerable demons ripe for the picking," the apprentice explained.

"So why are they here?" asked the Master of Games.

"That demon girl, Trigon's only daughter and the heir to all his chaos and kingdom, well we require her, or actually her soul self…," explained Viice in his cool, charismatic voice.

"You took her before we could get her!" growled Venim.

"So this was our plan," continued Viice over his sister. "We wait till the end of the tournament, when she is most weak and vulnerable. By then you will have received the powers of all the heroines, but even then you won't be strong enough…

"However, we have a few safety nets, like this," he held up the familiar blood red amulet from which the Master of Games can suck the power of all the titans. "It is armored with our blood making a dark barrier. If the demon girl breaks it, instead of the heroines escaping, it will destroy those inside."

"And plus, you have us," Viice pointed out. "If something goes wrong, you will give us the amulet. We will overpower the demon girl easily after all it is what we do best. Plus, with that witch inside the amulet, we can suck her soul self and will be unstoppable."

"That was looooong Viice," groaned Venim. "If you need my to dumb it down for any of you insects just give me a heads up…"

"Nope fine here," answered the wide eyed Master of Games.

"The only thing you need to worry about is-" said the boy.

"Yes…?"

"The only thing you need to worry about is to make sure that the demon girl wins. She must win!" he finished.

The Master of Games smiled.

"But of course, I will see to it that she wins by all means possible. But like my apprentice said earlier, she is far superior from the others…."

"Very well, we'll be on our way," said Viice respectfully.

Viice and Venim gave their master and the Master a polite bow, while Venim stuck out her tongue as an addition, and left.

When they got out of the room, they closed the door and walked across the quiet hallway where they passed by several dorm rooms probably occupied by the heroines. They got outside the Master of Game's dome where the moon shown and everything was still.

Venim gave Viice a small shove to the shoulder.

"You're one smooth talking idiot! Why did I ever get you to talking me into this? We don't need to listen to those bozos! We should be well better off, and you know it!" she screamed.

Viice stared at her with empty eyes but stayed silent.

Venim burst into tears and clung herself to her brother's chest.

"I know we should be better off…." he said to his sister. He lowered his head and inhaled his sister's fragrant white hair.

"I know we should be better off," he repeated. "But this is the best I can do at the moment. You know I try so hard to make life better for us, better for you," said he.

She buried herself into Viice's arms. "I hate them! I hate them all!"

Viice reached up to Venim's face and stroked her cheek gently. Then, he reached down firmly to her chin and pulled it to her face grabbing her attention.

"Listen! You just continue hating and someday everything will be alright! My whole life I have strived to make our pathetic lives better, because I know you deserve better! I promise you! Oh, Venim, I promise! I promise I will continue to try!"

She listened to him in awe and fear. Then, she turned her face away and pried his hand from her face.

"Alright," Venim croaked.

Viice sighed and shook his head.

"S-Sorry got carried away," he smiled downward.

She looked up and a smile stretched in between her ears. "It's a-alright."

Viice sighed once again. "Good."

Venim nodded, and they both stood by the moon for a while.

"You know, there was another element to the plan that I did not bring up," said Venim to her brother.

"Really? What?"

"Well, we are dealing with no ordinary demon, even if she is a half human. She is the daughter of Trigon. The Trigon! Even if once we get her soul self we've got it made, you and I both know she won't be easy to break down," she said pausing for her brother's feedback. Viice nodded and Venim continued.

"So I was thinking, half demons may be even stronger than full demons in some ways, but their weakness relies in the heart the human implement that separates them from any demon," Venim said.

"What are you saying...?"

"I know you almost never get any complements from me, but you are actually a major hottie."

Viice grew silent.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" said Viice.

"It may be the only way, c'mon she's just a demon," she pleaded to her brother.

"No, you know I'm not like that! Can't we break her with a quick, clean cut?" Viice yelled, exasperated, but from the look of his sister's eyes he knew that it was not only the maybe the only way. It was, regrettably, the only way. The only thing that separates his sister from a happy life he has strived for.

He sighed and lifted his hands to the back of his head.

"Well, let's just see how powerful she is…"

"So that's a yes?"

"No."

Venim frowned.

"That's a maybe."

Venim smiled.

Meanwhile in the bushes nearby a figure was watching the two from a distance. A figure that was listening in on everything, the Master of Games, the plan, and what was going to be done with Raven.

……………………………………………………………

O.C power coursing through my veins! The apprentice is a sock puppet who "does whatever the Master of Games says." The Master of Games is hairy. The two teens are Venim and Viice who are demon hunting vampires who want Raven's soul self. Let's see… Venim is the girl who has issues…. Viice is the guy from the last chapter and has issues…. Did you know all the characters in Teen Titans have issues? Oh well.


	10. That's What Girls Do

Yeah, yeah, sorry about the delay, but I have a life you know. School was stressing me out and I wanted to enjoy my summer. Yeah, T of H sort of died in my hands, but thanks to the Raven Arc it's been resurrected! Whoo hoo!

**Chapter 10 That's What Girls do**

"Winner…. Lilith!"

"Winner…. Starfire!"

"Winner…. Aquagirl!"

"Winner …." The Master of Games chuckled. "…Raven!"

A flash deposited the four victors.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled enthusiastically as she spun over and hugged her dark comrade.

Raven just smiled shyly, but gave a suspicious glance towards the Master of Games. There was still so much to be explained, and who better?

"Um…. Sir?" Raven said approaching the dais.

"Yes, Raven of Azarath?" smiled the Game Master innocently.

"I've got a question-!" Raven started before the Master of Games covered her mouth.

"Yes, and all that and more can wait until after you check out the individual five star suites I have provided you!"

"Sweet!" smiled Aquagirl.

"But-!" whined Raven.

Before Raven could once again begin, the Mater of Games zapped the titans away, and Venim returned.

"Suites?" she stated narrowing her eyes.

"I'm a ultra powerful villain with his own dimension! What do you want from me!" he screamed and started to wail.

"Um… there, there…."

…………………………………………….

Not only were their rooms huge and classy, but each were what the heroine dreamed for. Starfire's was pink, pink, pink, but with a special remote the room projected a hologram of 99 galaxies including the Centauri Moons. Raven's was a very, very dark, decorated chamber and the walls themselves were bookshelves. Aquagirl's room had a giant tank with inflatable furniture and flat screen T.V. And lots of Aqualad stuff, of course. That was the only rooms that were welcome for Aquagirl, Star, and Rae. Lilith stormed off to her room, said she was "tired." Raven found that understandable seeing as that she was completely exhausted herself. So the girls exited to their rooms for deep slumber.

…………………………………………….

The next day, Raven was aroused by a loud, girly scream.

"Beast Boy! Must you awake me every morning! The evil chicken drumstick is just a figment!"

"Raven! Beast Boy ain't here!" yelled Aquagirl back at Raven.

"Why'd you wake me up!" yelled Raven.

"Raven! Raven! You gotta check out this thing in my room!" yelled Aquagirl. Before Raven could react and kill Aquagirl, she was roughly dragged into the room, careful not to fall into the pool.

"See! See!" Aquagirl screamed once again pointing at a funny looking contraption fixed into the wall of her room.

"What is that thing?" Raven replied looking over it.

"How should I know? See, I woke up early in the morning and found it. I thought it was a computer, and I thought I could e-mail my Aqualad fan club. Aqualad is so hot. Y'know, to tell them where I am? Aqualad is so hot. Then, I figured I was hungry. Aqualad is so hot. I was thinking of salty seaweed packages that you get at Asian markets. Aqualad is so hot. And guess what?"

"Aqualad is so hot?" Raven groaned with a yawn.

"You think Aqualad is hot to?" Aqualad said wide eyed.

"No," Raven reestablished.

"Awww…. Shucks. Aqualad IS so hot. I was thinking of seaweed and look…" Aquagirl pulled out a strip of seaweed in a flat plastic package with Asian looking writing on it.

"That little box can give you anything you want…." Raven said wide eyed.

They ran into Raven's room.

"Look! There's one in my room to!" said Raven.

"What's all this screaming about?" replied a half asleep voice.

"Lilith, look!" Aquagirl said pointing to the machine.

Lilith took a good look at it and rolled her eyes.

"Hello? It's called ROOM SERVICE…." Liltih replied but was answered with very wide eyes. "Apparently, you've never seen one. You just think up what you want, and VOILA!"

Raven's eyes were directed away from Lilith and towards the open door and to Lilith's room and her eyes widened dramatically.

"Lilith!"

"What?"

Raven turned her eyes back to Lilith. "You're room! It's just white!"

"Yeah…"

All eyes were directed towards her room, and it was true. While everyone's rooms were cluttered and decorated according to their liking, Lilith's room was painted white, blank white. The only things in her room were a white bed in the corner, and a colorful wireless DDR mat in the corner of the room.

All eyes then looked at Lilith who just shrugged her shoulders.

"So what? Wallpaper makes me dizzy. Why're you making such a big deal out of it?"

She closed the room to her door and ran her hand through her hair. Something stirred in Raven. Lilith's appearance changed again. When they first met her hair was bright red. Before the first round it became courser and darker and her skin was paler. Now, Lilith woke up with dramatically darker hair as if you would never have thought that it once was rich and red. It seemed sleeker and fell around her shoulders in a fountain of curls.

But Raven didn't say anything.

"So, let's wake up Starfire!" Lilith said in a cheerful tone and walked down the halls.

"Sure, let's," said Raven.

……………………………..

"Pizza, extra hot buffalo wings…"

"No anchovies…"

"X Box, with Halo 2"

"Nah, too much action yesterday"

"Okay, scratch that. DDR?"

"Why not?"  
"Glorg, Sputflinks, and Zorka Berries!"

"Starfire!"

"Plasma screen TV!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't you think we're going overboard?"

"Hey, he owns his own dimension. The least he can do is shower us with whatever we want."

"Can't argue with that!"

"I want my own mall."

"Sure, anything else?"

"No, I'm fine!"

"Me to!"

"Want anything, Rae?"

"I dunno, books?"

"Booooring!"

"Now, now, she can have whatever she wants to!"

"At least she can ask for a whole library!"

"Fine, a whole library, whatever…"

"That's a good Raven!"

"Grr…"

……………………

Night came, but two heroines were not asleep yet.

One was on DDR and the other was just curled up watching. Starfire and Aquagirl had passed out hours ago making the room very quiet.

Lilith shut off their plasma big screen TV to get dressed for the night. Raven made sure she was far down the hallway humming "Rich Girl" before Raven could think openly.

The day had told her enough. There was something not so right with Lilith. She had changed before Raven twice already. Sure, today she might have seemed a bit peppy and uninterested in how much their "room service" would cost, but Raven couldn't expose her. She didn't know what it was, but something made her deeply like Lilith as a friend. Something made her trust Lilith. This sudden trust really scared her.

She walked down the halls to meet Lilith, but heard someone following her from behind.

She stopped to see a boy probably about her age. He had brown hair and a warm smile, his eyes were silver.

"Hello," she said.

"Uh, hi…" he said.

She walked on ahead of him eager to talk to Lilith but curiosity stopped her.

"Who are you?" she asked turning.

"Oh, me?" he replied shaking and pointing to himself. "Uh, I… uh," he stammered.

"Well?" she said.

"Eric! Eric, uh… just Eric! Yeah my name is Eric and I drive the Master of Game's hummer! It's out back, I mean, outside in back of the building, but the guy should really get a garage because it's always getting dinged!" he answered much to quickly. His sensitive ears caught the noise of his sister banging her head on the wall of the room next to them.

"Okay… I'm Raven," she said extending her hand.

"Yeah, Raven, I've heard of you from the Master," he said choking and sweating. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Eric," she said and walked off to the dorm rooms.

He sort of waved as she left. He was still shaking, and jumped when his sister emerged through black fog next to him.

"Dude, what's you problem, Viice? Have you never talked to a girl before!"

"I have! I have! It's just that I don't feel right about this!"

"You're supposed to be hot! Statistics show that she falls for charismatic guys like you! We practiced this over and over! Wait till I tell the Master!"

"What?" said the Sock puppet appearing out of nowhere through black fog.

"Viice screwed the whole thing up!" she screamed before looking at the person holding the puppet appearing through black fog. "What's a matter with him?"

"Oh, he's just upset," he said shaking his head and looking down at the Master of Games.

"I'M BROKE! Broke, broke, broke, broke…" he cried shaking.

……………………………………

If I was a fan girl

See, I'd have all the reviews in the world, if I was an obsessed girl

No computer could detest me, and pest me, my ink flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the reviews in the world, if I was an obsessed girl

All the plushies baby, won't mean anything

All the plushies baby, don't bring what your review could bring

All the plushies baby, won't mean anything

Don't need no other baby

Your praise is better than cable and I know

If I was a fan girl

(bla-bla-bla-bla-bla)

See, I'd have all the reviews in the world, if I was an obsessed girl

No computer could detest me, and pest me, my ink flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the reviews in the world, if I was an obsessed girl

THANK YOU FANFICTION! GOOD NIGHT!


End file.
